Bloopers de Advent Children
by Simakai
Summary: Un délire de mon cerveau qui a décidé de me pas s'en mêler... Le titre résume assez bien le contenu... à ceux qui, comme moi, connaissent le film par coeur: venez jeter un oeil!


**Bloopers de Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children**

Tout ceci est à ne pas prendre au sérieux, c'est un délire absurde tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordu. J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait faire comme dans « Histoire de jouets », « Une vie de bestiole » et d'autres films de Pixar : des bloopers, absurdes puisqu'il s'agit d'une animation créée par ordinateur.

Les personnages sont donc des acteurs qui doivent interpréter leurs propres rôles, leurs propres textes, leurs propres actions, et qui se trompent de façon absolument stupide. Vous verrez parfois le metteur en scène, les cascadeurs, le décorateur et d'autres membres de l'équipe du « tournage » d'Advent Children, ne soyez pas surpris!

J'ai essayé de les mettre dans l'ordre chronologique du film pour faciliter la lecture.

Bonne survie dans mon univers absurde! Conseil : ne faites pas que lire, visualisez! Au fait, pour comprendre absolument tout, il faut connaître le film par cœur ou à peu près. Ça vous donne une idée de mon niveau d'otakuness.

**Red XIII et la montagne**

Red XIII court, court, court, suivi par deux autres créatures de son espèce. Il arrive devant la montagne, se prépare à sauter, un bond, deux bonds, trois bonds, arrive au sommet de la falaise, court encore un peu, regarde la magnifique forêt à ses pieds…

-Euh… c'est quoi le texte, déjà?

-Tu rugis, pauvre naze! Allez, on recommence…

**Reno dans l'hélico**

Le pilote professionnel (pour les prises de vue extérieures de l'hélico) commence à plonger dans le Cratère de Nord. Il traverse le nuage, descend, descend, descend…

Crash!

Explosion de feu, nettement visible à travers l'épais brouillard.

-Hé merde, s'exclame le réalisateur, il nous faut un nouvel hélico… et peut-être un nouveau pilote, non?

-OK, j'ai compris, soupire le décorateur. Moins de fumée la prochaine fois…

**Images lors de la narration du début**

On voit Sephiroth marchant dans les flammes… et soudainement, ses beaux et longs cheveux prennent en feu.

Les trois frères au sommet d'une falaise 

On voit trois motos s'arrêter. Plan sur Yazoo qui regarde devant lui.

-Alors c'est ça la ville de grand frère?

Plan sur le (oh fort joli) visage de Kadaj.

-Ouais.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire bon…

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! s'exclame Loz.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as vu? demande Yazoo.

-Y'a un chocobo en bas, regardez comme il est mignon!

-Merde, ta gueule avec tes chocobos, Loz… soupire Kadaj

-Mais ils sont si mignons!

-Tu pouvais pas juste nous laisser dire notre texte, mais non, il faut que tu t'extasies sur un stupide chocobo! Passe-moi ton fusil.

-Mais…

-Passe-moi ton fusil, j'ai dit!

Loz, à contrecœur, prête son fusil à Kadaj qui s'enligne sur l'oiseau et le tire à vue. Le chocobo s'écroule.

-Bon, là on peut recommencer, je crois, dit Kadaj.

-Pas vraiment, répond Yazoo, là y'a Loz qui boude…

-Et merde!

**Prise 2 (après que Yazoo ait consolé Loz et que l'équipe de tournage ait dégagé le cadavre du chocobo)**

Les motos s'approchent du rebord de la falaise… la falaise s'éboule sous les pneus, ils dégringolent jusqu'en bas et les trois frères se cassent la gueule et sont écrasés sous leurs motos.

-Vous auriez pas pu choisir un meilleur endroit? gueule Kadaj en crachant du sable.

**Kadaj au téléphone**

Kadaj parle dans son PHS (mais oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelait les téléphones cellulaires dans le jeu, vous vous en souvenez?).

-Mère est vraiment ici, n'est-ce pas?

Il s'appuie sur sa moto… qui bascule de côté et dégringole la falaise.

-Euh… désolé, les gars! dit Kadaj en se tournant vers la caméra.

-On recommence, dit le réalisateur excédé, mais après, je le jure : plus jamais de scènes de falaises! Plus jamais!

**Combat en moto**

La moto de Yazoo fait un superbe bond retourné dans les airs, juste par-dessus celle de Cloud. Yazoo pointe son fusil vers Cloud en ricanant et vise… trop juste.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON!

-Et merde, gueule le réalisateur, il va nous falloir un nouveau Cloud… Celui-là est trop amoché.

-Amoché? hurle Loz, qui était tout près de l'incident. Yazoo vient de le tuer! Il a un trou dans le front!

Yazoo, sous le choc, pleure sur sa moto, rejoint par Loz qui essaie de le soutenir.

-Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a mis de vraies balles dans ce fusil? sanglote-t-il.

**Prise 2 (après six mois de casting pour trouver un nouvel acteur pour interpréter Cloud – ce qui explique un retard dans la parution du film)**

La moto de Yazoo fait un superbe bond retourné dans les airs, juste par-dessus celle de Cloud. Il vise bien sur la tempe, il s'est assuré que les balles étaient fausses. Pas question de revivre le même traumatisme que la dernière fois. Il tire.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏE!

La moto de Yazoo atterrit. Il se précipite vers Cloud, il a peur de l'avoir gravement blessé. Après tout, même s'il s'agit de balles à blanc, ça peut faire mal. Cloud se tient le visage à deux mains et verse quelques larmes.

-Ça va, mon vieux?

- Oui…mais ça fait mal!

-Allez, montre-moi!

À contrecœur, Cloud enlève ses mains de sa blessure. Il n'a qu'un petit bleu sur la tempe.

-Mais t'es une vraie femmelette, toi! s'exclame Yazoo, mort de rire.

**Rencontre à Healin - Reno**

Cloud ouvre la porte et se prépare à recevoir une attaque. Il élève son épée juste à temps pour arrêter le bâton électrique de Reno. Celui-ci se prépare à charger Cloud.

-Yaaaaaaa!

Il fonce à toute vitesse. Cloud l'esquive. Reno, incapable de s'arrêter, trébuche dans la rampe et déboule les escaliers.

**Rencontre à Healin 2 - Reno**

Cloud ouvre la porte et se prépare à recevoir l'attaque de Reno. Il élève son épée et assomme Reno avec.

-Mais merde, s'exclame Cloud, pourquoi t'étais pas sur ta marque?

-C'est toi qui as le bras trop long, connard!

**Rencontre à Healin 3 - Reno**

Cloud ouvre la porte et se prépare à recevoir l'attaque de Reno. Il élève son épée et arrête le bâton électrique de Reno. Celui-ci charge Cloud.

-Yaaaaaaah!

Cloud essaie de l'esquiver, mais il est trop lent. Reno tombe sur lui et l'entraîne jusque dans l'escalier où ils déboulent tous les deux les marches.

-J'en ai marre, s'exclame le réalisateur.

**Arrivée de Rufus en chaise roulante**

Bruit de petit moteur électrique. Apparaît un homme masqué d'une cape grise, en chaise roulante, soudain, coup de vent sur le plateau, la cape se prend dans les roues, le moteur coince et surchauffe, les roues s'emballent et tirent encore plus la cape, entraînent le bras de Rufus qui se disloque complètement dans les rayons.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rude le tire in extremis de la chaise roulante, et Cloud arrête le moteur du fauteuil roulant à grands coups d'épée.

-Et merde, gueule le réalisateur, comme s'il était pas assez estropié comme ça!

**Marlene et Tifa dans la chapelle**

Marlene se penche sur la petite table, intriguée par le bandage qu'elle vient d'y voir. Elle le prend et…

-Beh! C'est tout gluant!

-Voyons, Marlene, s'écrie Tifa, prends-le et dis ton texte, c'est pas compliqué!

-Mais touche, c'est vraiment dégueu!

Tifa se penche pour toucher le bandage que la petite fille lui tend.

-Faut avouer, t'as raison, c'est franchement dégueulasse.

-Je te l'avais dit!

Le réalisateur, excédé par les deux actrices, avance vers eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore?

-C'est vraiment dégueu, ce truc, répond Marlene, touche!

Le réalisateur touche et recule, horrifié.

-Mais quelle est donc cette horreur?

Une camerawoman s'avance pour mieux voir, comme la moitié du personnel du plateau. Quand elle reconnaît l'objet, elle s'enfuit, toute rouge. Tifa la rattrape et la force à avouer.

-Ben, j'ai laissé traîner ma serviette hygiénique… Je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez dessus comme ça…

**Rencontre Rufus – Kadaj à Healin**

Kadaj doute de la parole de Rufus, qui l'a déjà trahi.

-Je te le jure, lui dit Rufus d'un ton qu'il essaie de rendre convaincant.

-Vraiment? répond Kadaj en écarquillant les yeux.

Il sort deux objets de sa poche.

-Alors jure-le sur leurs têtes.

Il lance les deux cartes sur Rufus… qui les reçoit en plein front.

-Hé, ho! Faudrait apprendre à viser!

-Mais comment veux-tu que je vise, je suis de dos, je te vois pas du tout!

-Bon, on recommence, soupire le réalisateur qui commence une légère dépression nerveuse.

**Bataille Loz – Tifa**

(avant la scène, discussion entre le réalisateur et le décorateur : )

-Tu sais, dit le réalisateur, pour les fleurs dans la chapelle, je t'avais demandé des tulipes, pas des roses…

-Mais les roses, c'est bien plus joli! En plus, elles sont blanches et jaunes, comme tu l'avais demandé! Une espèce magnifique!

-Mais j'aurais préféré des tulipes… bah, on va quand même essayer.

(la scène, après que Loz se soit relevé et ait répondu à son PHS : )

Loz balance un banc à Tifa qui le brise de son poing. Il apparaît alors juste derrière elle, son arme prête à la faire souffrir. Première charge. Elle tombe contre une colonne, mais Loz lui envoie une deuxième charge qui fait défoncer la colonne et envoie Tifa dans les roses.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏE!

-Quoi? demande Loz. Je t'ai fait mal?

-Les épineeeeeeeeees! Ça grafigne!

Tifa se relève, la peau pleine d'égratignures, furieuse. Le réalisateur, mort de rire, se tourne vers le décorateur qui rougit de honte.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait des tulipes.

**Combat Loz – Tifa 2** **(après que le décorateur ait arraché les roses en pleurant sous les coups de Tifa et ait platé des roses, aidé par Aeris)**

Loz balance un banc à Tifa qui le brise de son poing. Il apparaît alors juste derrière elle, son arme prête à la faire souffrir. Première charge. Elle tombe contre une colonne, mais Loz lui envoie une deuxième charge qui fait défoncer la colonne et envoie Tifa dans les tulipes. Il se penche sur elle, la prend par le chandail… qui se déchire à moitié.

Tifa gifle Loz qui rigole comme un fou.

-Pervers!

-Hé ho, c'est à toi de mettre des sous-vêtements!

**Combat Loz – Tifa 3**

Loz balance un banc à Tifa qui le brise de son poing. Il apparaît alors juste derrière elle, son arme prête à la faire souffrir. Première charge. Elle tombe contre une colonne, mais Loz lui envoie une deuxième charge qui fait défoncer la colonne et envoie Tifa dans les tulipes. Il se penche sur elle, la prend par le haut de son chandail et s'apprête à l'achever… quand il reçoit un objet sur la tête. Il s'écroule.

-Bon sang, Marlene! s'exclame Tifa. Tu l'as carrément assommé!

-Quoi, répond Marlene, tu savais pas que je suis lanceuse au base-ball? Championne de la ligue!

**Loz rapporte les Matérias à Kadaj**

Kadaj prend une boule mauve et la contemple.

-Ces Matérias vont nous donner de nouveaux pouvoirs.

Il tente de l'enfoncer dans son bras… force… force… rien à faire, elle n'entre pas.

-Euh, dit le responsable des effets spéciaux, c'est la verte, sur le dessus qui est truquée… les autres, c'est des boules de mon arbre de Noël…

-Z'auriez pu me le dire avant, non? grommelle Kadaj.

**Discours de Kadaj aux enfants**

Kadaj prononce son (oh combien convaincant, cette scène m'a carrément fait tomber en amour avec lui) discours aux enfants. Il achève par :

-Je vais vous guérir.

Et s'avance vers le lac. Un pas, deux pas…

-Brrrrrrrrrrr, elle est glaciale!

-Fais pas le difficile, dit Yazoo, et avance donc!

-Mais elle est vraiment gelée, merdeuh!

**Discours de Kadaj aux enfants (après qu'on ait fait réchauffer l'eau pour éviter des poursuites de la part des parents des enfants figurants)**

Denzel entre dans l'eau et la regarde, hésitant. Il met ses mains en coupe et, ignorant le faible appel de Marlene, décide de boire… puis s'arrête.

-Mais c'est dégueu! On dirait du pétrole! Je veux pas boire ça!

-C'est juste du colorant et des cellules de Jenova, réplique Kadaj qui commence à s'énerver. Allez, bois!

-On dirait vraiment du pétrole…

-Merdeuh, bois!

-Bon, d'accord…

-Non, dit le réalisateur en s'arrachant quelques cheveux, là c'est raté, il faut tout recommencer…

**Combat Cloud – Loz et Yazoo 1**

Tout va bien, les trois hommes bastonnent à qui mieux mieux… quand tout à coup Yazoo tombe par terre et commence inexplicablement à tousser, la main sur la gorge. Cloud lui tape dans le dos.

-Ça va?

Yazoo passe sa main devant sa bouche et se relève comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est rien… J'ai juste avalé une de mes mèches de cheveux… je devrais éviter de me battre la bouche ouverte.

**Combat Cloud – Loz et Yazoo 2**

Loz envoie un sort Earth vers Cloud. Yazoo, de dos, oublie de sauter. Cloud, par contre, n'oublie pas d'envoyer son contre-sort Lightning…

Earth + Lightning Yazoo électrifié et vraiment, vraiment sale.

**Combat Cloud – Loz et Yazoo 3**

Cloud atterrit (si on peut dire) dans les branches d'un arbre. Il se précipite vers son épée. Quelques mètres en dessous, Loz frappe sur l'arbre dont le tronc défonce… et s'écroule sur lui.

**Combat Cloud – Loz et Yazoo 4 (après quelques mois d'hospitalisation pour Loz)**

Fameux combat dans les airs. Loz tente de frapper Cloud qui esquive magnifiquement, Yazoo tire sur Cloud qui pare les balles ou les esquive…

Une balle va toucher Loz à l'épaule.

-Merde, je savais que je finirais par le toucher, dit Yazoo, encore traumatisé par le meurtre involontaire du premier Cloud.

**Escape de Cloud et Vincent**

Un étrange objet rouge non-identifié repousse Kadaj et plonge sur Cloud. Les balles ne peuvent rien contre cet étrange tissu, et même qu'on tire d'en dessous. Kadaj pare les balles, mais il ne peut riposter et il doit se contenter de regarder la cape rouge s'envoler… et se prendre dans les branches d'un arbre. Vincent se balance, la cape coincée dans une branche, et Cloud tombe par terre, tête première.

-Euh… quelqu'un pourrait nous aider? fait Vincent, alors que toute l'équipe de tournage se tord de rire.

**Conversation de Vincent et Cloud**

-Kadaj… murmure Cloud. Qui est-il?

-Un sale petit con!

-Vincent, tiens-toi en au texte!

**Arrivée de Marlene**

On entend du bruit dans les buissons. Les deux hommes, alertés, se préparent à une attaque. Cloud lève son épée. Une forme grise court vers eux, et Cloud lui donne un coup d'épée.

-Ouuuuuuuin!

-Flûte, j'avais oublié que c'était toi, Marlene…

**Flash-back : décisions dans la chambre**

Tifa s'énerve légèrement contre Cloud.

-Mais même si tu trouves les enfants, tu ne pourras probablement rien faire. Ils sont certainement quelque part d'où nous ne pouvons pas les ramener. Tu as peur de ça, non? Mais tu dois agir vite, par-dessus tout!… euh… c'est quoi la suite?

-Tifa, gueule le réalisateur, tu es la seule à dire plus que deux lignes de suite, et tu n'es même pas capable de t'en rappeler?

Tifa va pleurer en boule dans un coin, et Rude se précipite, la bave aux lèvres, pour aller la consoler.

**Place publique de Midgar**

Des gens gueulent contre Yazoo et Loz qui tiennent des chaînes du monument de la Shin-Ra dans leurs mains. Soudain, Yazoo lève la main, forçant le silence… et des créatures à vague allure de loup apparaissent.

Panique générale dans les premiers rangs, mais les figurants d'en arrière se précipitent pour voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Wow, c'est quoi ces monstres?

-Aïe, ça doit faire mal…

-Coupez, hurle le réalisateur dans son porte-voix. OK, je vais mettre quelque chose au clair avec vous, les figurants : quand je demande une panique générale, ça s'adresse à TOUT LE MONDE!

**Rencontre Kadaj – Rufus dans la tour**

Kadaj s'approche de Rufus qui regarde la ville.

-Je peux te poser une question, Kadaj?

Kadaj pose ses pieds sur une poutre métallique… et glisse, se pète la gueule sur le béton en bas.

**Enregistrement de la conversation Kadaj – Rufus**

-Tu sais, Rufus, j'adore travailler avec toi, dit Kadaj dans son micro, entre deux prises de son.

-Moi aussi, Kadaj, répond Rufus dans son propre micro. Tu es vraiment un bon acteur, j'adore le langage de ton corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, le langage de mon corps, demande Kadaj en rougissant.

-Tu sais, ta manière de bouger… c'est vraiment saisissant, tu dégages vraiment une aura puissante, du charisme…

-Oh, merci… toi aussi tu joues très bien…

-Tu parles, je passe mon temps sous une cape…

-Mais ta voix est vraiment superbe, très crédible, très sexy…

C'est au tour de Rufus du rougir.

-Oh, merci beaucoup, mais tu sais…

-Je te jure, j'adore ta voix. Quand je serai un peu plus vieux, j'aimerais bien avoir ta voix.

-Tu es sincère?

-Bien sûr!

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit Rufus, toujours dans son micro.

-Quoi, fait Kadaj en rougissant un peu plus.

-Tu es vraiment… tu sais… depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je te vois toujours un peu partout… J'aimerais bien qu'on se… voie à l'extérieur du plateau…

-Moi aussi, répond Kadaj d'une voix gênée. Tu es vraiment un bel homme, Rufus, et…

Le preneur de son, mort de rire, dit dans leurs casques :

-Vous êtes vraiment incroyables, les gars!

-Quoi, s'exclame Rufus, le micro était ouvert?

-Ouais, répond le preneur de son, et j'ai tout enregistré!

Kadaj se précipite vers le preneur de son, son double sabre à la main, et lui tranche la gorge. Il arrache la bande de son de la machine et la garde contre lui, puis il va vers Rufus qui affiche un visage soulagé.

-Bon, nous avons les preuves, dit Kadaj d'un ton énervé. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Rufus embrasse Kadaj.

-On se calme, mon ange, d'accord?

Kadaj, émerveillé, embrasse Rufus à son tour, et répond :

-Tu as certainement raison…

Et ils baisent sur la console de son.

**Apparition de Bahamut**

Tifa tente, sans grand succès, d'éveiller Denzel de sa transe. Soudain, un rugissement la fait se retourner. Une créature à vague forme de loup se jette sur elle. Tifa se prépare à répliquer avec ses poings… et Tifa est écrasée par la patte de Bahamut au lieu du loup.

-Et merde, fait le réalisateur au bord de la crise de nerfs, faudrait mieux viser, avec tes pattes, espèce de grosse bête stupide!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? demande la grosse bête en se tournant vers lui et en préparant une grosse boule d'énergie dans sa gueule.

-Euh… rien. Si tu pouvais juste lever ta patte, s'il te plaît…

Bahamut lève poliment la patte. Tifa n'est plus qu'un tas de chair et d'os. Denzel, horrifié par cette vision, s'enfuit en courant et en hurlant.

**Reno et Rude vs Yazoo et Loz**

Reno et Rude lèvent les yeux, horrifiés devant l'apparition de Bahamut. Reno se retourne brusquement, et donne par accident un coup de son bâton électrique à Rude qui s'écroule. Il se prépare à s'enfuir, mais Rude ne se relève toujours pas.

-Euh… je crois que je l'ai assommé pour de bon…

**Reno et Rude vs Yazoo et Loz**

Rude reçoit une pancarte sur la tête, qui lui fait voir des petites étoiles. Puis il reçoit Reno. Ses lunettes tombent de son nez. Reno, en se relevant, marche dessus, sous le regard horrifié de Rude, qui se relève en essuyant la poussière sur sa veste et se met à chercher sa deuxième paire de lunettes…

-Oh non… j'ai oublié d'emmener mes autres lunettes…

**Arrivée triomphale de Yuffie**

Un énorme shuriken va frapper Bahamut. Relevant la tête, Tifa aperçoit quelqu'un en parachute, qui atterrit juste à ses côtés. C'est Yuffie! Le parachute lui tombe sur la tête, et elle se débat… se débat… se débat pour s'en sortir…

-Merde, je suis prise dans les fils… Tifa, tu peux pas venir m'aider?

**Denzel et Tifa**

Juste après l'arrivée de ce (beau mystérieux) Vincent, Denzel demande à Tifa :

-Qui sont ces gens?

-Ce sont des amis.

-Tu les prends où, tes amis, à la décharge publique?

-Mais… sale petit…

-Et toi qui me dis de surveiller mes fréquentation…

-Sale morveux…

**Arrivée de Cloud en moto**

(entre deux prises : )

Cloud a une épée à la main, qu'il semble contempler passionnément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demande Tifa.

-Ben… je regardais mon reflet, pour voir si je ne suis pas trop décoiffé…

-Tu es TOUJOURS décoiffé, Cloud, répond-elle en rigolant.

-Mais non, tu sais ce que je veux dire… pour voir si mon décoiffé est… vraiment décoiffé, ou bien si c'est le décoiffé que je veux, tu comprends?

-Tu es pire qu'une fille, soupire Tifa en s'éloignant, laissant Cloud se contempler à nouveau dans son épée.

**Ascension de Cloud**

Barrett lance Cloud vers Bahamut. Cloud lui donne quelques coups d'épée, mais il retombe assez vite. Cid le rattrape et le relance avec sa lance. Puis Red XIII et Cait Sith, puis Yuffie lui donne un élan, puis Vincent, et Tifa… rate la main de Cloud qui retombe pitoyablement.

-Merde, il faut tout recommencer…

**Révélation de Rufus**

-Ça c'était amusant, n'est-ce pas boss? dit Kadaj après avoir appelé Bahamut. Qui devrais-je invoquer ensuite?

Rufus se relève de sa chaise, provoquant la surprise de Kadaj. Il enlève sa cape… et Kadaj s'écroule de rire.

-Euh, là t'es supposé être vraiment surpris…

-Mais tu devrais voir tes cheveux, articule Kadaj entre deux éclats de rire. Vraiment, ne te mets pas de gel sous cette cape, c'est vraiment affreux.

-Et merde… coiffeuse!

**Cloud vs Bahamut**

Après avoir reçu l'aide de tous ses amis, Cloud se retrouve, volant dans le vide à toute vitesse vers le monstre invoqué par Kadaj, qui lance une énorme boule bleue. Cloud s'y précipite… et se brûle au troisième degré.

-Euh… laissez-moi deviner, fait le réalisateur au bord des larmes. Il a oublié de dresser un bouclier autour de lui, n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement.

**Cloud vs Bahamut 2 (après trois mois d'hospitalisation intensive de Cloud, ce qui explique un autre retard du film)**

Cloud traverse la boule d'énergie bleue et se retrouve face à face avec Bahamut. Il ne lui laisse aucune chance et le découpe en tranches avec sa lame. Bahamut s'effondre… et Cloud aussi.

-Merde, marmonne le réalisateur au bord des larmes, on a oublié de penser à l'atterrissage… Allez, on recommence…

**Chute de Rufus et de Kadaj**

Alors que le fait que Rufus doive se péter la gueule sur le trottoir semble inéluctable, Elena et Tseng sortent de nulle part et tirent des filets… leurs tirs, un peu trop précis, s'entrechoquent, les filets retombent mollement, mais Rufus se pète effectivement la gueule par terre.

-Et merde, s'écrie Reno en se précipitant vers lui, comme s'il était pas déjà amoché comme ça…

**Poursuite dans les rues**

Avant de commencer à filmer, le réalisateur explique la séquence à Kadaj.

-Alors tu as la boîte dans les mains…

-Un peu de respect, quand même… s'énerve Kadaj.

-Bien, soupire le réalisateur excédé, alors tu as ta mère dans les mains, mais tu ne remarques pas la fissure provoquée par la balle de Rufus.

-C'est un peu idiot, quand même…

-Et là, tu vois Cloud qui arrive, tu enfourches ta moto et tu t'en vas. Tu suis le trajet prévu vers le Secteur 7, c'est compris?

-Euh, juste une question… ça veut dire que ma mère coule tout le long de la route?

-À peu près.

Kadaj est stupéfié.

-Mais… c'est tellement idiot!

-Pas le droit de te plaindre, allez, on commence!

-Mais… oh, merde… si ma Mère coule tout le long de la route, je vais être obligé de lécher l'asphalte… tant pis…

**Poursuite dans les rues 2**

Les motos filent à vive allure, et les passants ont à peine le temps de se tasser de la route… à peine… non, Yazoo heurte un homme de plein fouet.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON! C'est la deuxième personne que je tue pendant ce tournage!

-Bah, réplique Loz, c'est juste un figurant.

-C'est vrai, t'as raison, on continue.

**Bataille dans le tunnel**

Loz enfonce son bras mécanique (je sais pas comment appeler ce machin…) dans l'asphalte pour se donner une impulsion et lance sa moto avec ses jambes. Yazoo et Cloud, en pleine confrontation, ne la voient pas venir, et Yazoo la reçoit en pleine tête.

-Merdeuh, t'aurais pu nous prévenir!

-Mais c'était dans le script!

-Aïeeeee…

Bataille dans le tunnel 2 (après que Yazoo ait compris qu'il devait se baisser pour ne pas recevoir la moto de Loz sur la tête)

Loz enfonce son bras mécanique (je sais toujours pas comment appeler ce machin…) dans l'asphalte pour se donner une impulsion et lance sa moto avec ses jambes. Yazoo et Cloud, en plein face à face, ont tout juste le temps de la voir venir. Yazoo se baisse… et Cloud la reçoit en pleine tronche.

-Mais… tu devais la couper, et…

-J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal…

-Bon, on recommence, soupire le réalisateur après avoir avalé une boîte d'antidépresseurs.

**Poursuite Cloud – Kadaj**

Avant de commencer à filmer, Cloud et Kadaj se plaignent au réalisateur.

-Mais c'est quoi cette idée stupide de route en impasse? s'écrie Cloud.

-C'est tellement cliché! ajoute Kadaj. C'est du déjà-vu mille fois!

-Et en plus, c'est drôlement risqué…

-M'EN FOUS!

Kadaj et Cloud, apeurés, s'éloignent du réalisateur en courant, sans demander leur reste.

-Tu crois qu'il peut cracher le feu? demande Kadaj.

-Ce que je me demande le plus, c'est s'il va tenir jusqu'à la fin du tournage… répond Cloud.

**Petite discussion au soleil couchant**

Cloud a enfin retrouvé Kadaj, qui se tient au sommet d'un immeuble, dos au soleil couchant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant? demande Cloud en plissant les yeux.

-Ce que Mère me dira de faire, répond Kadaj en souriant à la boîte qu'il tient dans ses bras.

-Les esprits ne savent donc rien…? murmure Cloud. Les esprits sont stupides! ajoute-t-il en criant, moqueur.

-Parle pour toi, sale blond! s'énerve Kadaj.

-Hé! Ho! Au moins j'ai pas des cheveux gris à quinze ans, moi!

-… Cassé… dit le preneur de son en riant, alors que Kadaj bouille de colère.

-Prends ça!

Il lance sa demi-douzaine d'éclairs.

**Dans Sierra**

Yuffie, comme d'habitude, s'excite pour un rien.

-Hé, Cloud, je t'ai apporté tes Matérias!

Cid fait faire un soubresaut à l'hélico, et Yuffie échappe la moitié des Matérias par terre, qui vont rouler aux quatre coins de la machine.

-MES MATÉRIAS!

-C'était pas celles de Cloud? insinue Cait Sith en rigolant.

-TA GUEULE, LA PELUCHE, ET AIDE-MOI À TOUT RAMASSER…

**Dans Sierra 2**

Yuffie s'exclame.

-Mais je comprends rieeeeeeeeeen…

-Petite idiote! s'exclame Cid.

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une conne? s'écrie Yuffie en pleurant de rage.

Tifa la prend dans ses bras.

-T'en fais pas, petite, dit-elle, on s'y habitue…

**Combat Cloud vs Kadaj**

Après un combat effréné, Cloud semble l'emporter quand Kadaj tombe, sans son double sabre, et ne peut que s'agripper d'une main à un escarpement. Cloud saute… et atterrit sur ses doigts. Kadaj tombe en hurlant de douleur et se fracasse le crâne après une chute de quelques dizaines de mètres.

-Tu devais atterrir juste à côté de lui! s'écrie le réalisateur, qui ne vit que grâce à ses antidépresseurs.

-Mais… ça serait tellement plus simple de tuer Kadaj tout de suite au lieu de devoir affronter Sephiroth…

-Dis tout de suite que t'as pas envie d'affronter Sephy, gueule Kadaj du fond de son trou, alors que l'équipe de secours (qui n'aura définitivement pas chômé durant le tournage) essaie de l'en sortir.

-Ben… pas tellement, non, avoue Cloud.

-C'est normal, répond le réalisateur qui tente désespérément de garder son calme, mais si je te paie, c'est justement pour l'affronter.

-Merdeuh…

**La Réunion**

Kadaj lance la boîte vers Cloud, qui a le réflexe stupide de la couper en deux. Kadaj saute (wow, mais il ne tenait que sur le bout des doigts! Ce mec est génial!), la rattrape en plein vol prend le reste du contenu de la boîte dans sa paume, lâche la boîte devenue inutile, et dit à Cloud :

-Je vais te montrer ma Réunion.

Il approche sa main de sa bouche, et décide d'avaler. Cloud se jette vers Kadaj… qui s'étouffe!

-Theu heu…

Cloud l'aide à atterrir, et lui tape dans le dos, alors que la moitié du plateau s'écroule de rire.

-Pouahahahaha! Il s'étouffe avec sa maman!

-Vos gueules! Theheu, heu ha…

**Le retour de Sephiroth**

Cloud, l'air méfiant, demande à Sephiroth, revenu d'entre les morts :

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire?

-Bah, le rôle classique du méchant… destruction, mort, etc…

-Tiens toi en au texte!

-Bah…

**Bataille ultime**

Sephiroth suivi de Cloud découpe les énormes débris qui tombent comme si c'était des parts de quiche, esquive tous les morceaux, quand tout à coup, il tombe, assommé. Il se retourne et voit Marlene, une pierre à la main.

-Je l'avais dit que j'étais une lanceuse championne au base-ball!

Et elle lance sa pierre à Sephiroth qui s'écroule, inconscient, puis elle va dans les bras de Cloud, qui n'en revient pas.

-Merde! Tu viens de battre Sephiroth!

-Ben quoi? C'était facile!

**Mort de Kadaj**

L'image de Sephiroth s'estompe parmi les plumes de son aile, et il ne reste que Kadaj, qui tombe par terre, son double sabre (mystérieusement) revenu à la main. Il veut se jeter sur Cloud, mais on sent la douleur qui l'habite. Finalement il se précipite vers son ennemi, mais ses forces l'abandonnent et c'est Cloud qui le rattrape, d'une seule main.

-Grand frère…

Soudain, il est appelé par une voix familière :

-Kadaj…

-C'est toi Mère?

-Il est temps d'arrêter tout ça, d'accord?

Kadaj semble acquiescer. La pluie commence à tomber sur lui, autour de lui. Il lève le bras… et Cloud le laisse tomber par terre.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher à mourir, dit Cloud, moi j'ai le bras en compote…

-Mauviette… même pas capable de tenir en enfant pendant une minute…

-T'es peut-être un enfant, mais t'es quand même lourd!

**Applaudissements dans Sierra**

Tout le monde est heureux de la victoire de Cloud et l'acclame à sa manière. Tifa se tourne, regarde derrière elle, et elle voit une goutte d'eau qui perle au plafond.

-Attendez, dit Cid qui remarque aussi cette mystérieuse goutte, s'il y a de l'eau qui s'infiltre, c'est que l'hélico est en train de se dépressuriser…

Les vitres de la Sierra explosent et toute l'équipe de l'AVALANCHE tombe du ciel.

**Dernière attaque**

Cloud regarde le ciel, heureux du dénouement de l'affaire… quand il se fait tirer dans le dos! (il était temps qu'une des centaines de balles de Yazoo touche son but, tant qu'à moi…) Il se retourne, voit Yazoo et Loz… et il éclate de rire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Je peux pas m'en empêcher, ils sont ridicules avec leurs lumières de Noël sur le bras…

**Retour de Cloud**

Un loup s'approche de Cloud pour le renifler… appréciant l'odeur, il mord dans la chair tendre et sans défense.

**Dernier regard d'Aeris**

Le fantôme d'Aeris se retourne vers Cloud abasourdi. Zack, en arrière-plan, le regarde aussi.

-Cloud, dit Aeris, t'as l'air ridicule, comme ça, à barboter dans l'eau… Enfin, j'espère que ça va mieux aller pour toi… personnellement, ça va super, Zack s'occupe très bien de moi là-haut!

**La cathédrale**

Entre deux prises, Aeris, Yuffie et Tifa entourent la jeune fille avec la peluche moogle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne cette peluche! s'exclame Aeris.

-Tu me la prêtes? demande Tifa en tendant la main.

-Non, elle est à moi! s'écrie Yuffie qui tape sur le bras de Yuffie pour l'empêcher de prendre le moogle.

Tifa gifle Yuffie, qui lui lance quelques kunais, et en lance maladroitement un sur Aeris, qui réplique par quelques boules de feu en pleine gueule de la jeune ninja. Tifa donne des coups de pied un peu partout…

… et la petite fille s'éloigne en courant des trois furies, terrorisée.

**Bon, c'est enfin terminé**

Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de travailler avec un style humoristique, mais je suis accro au film, alors… merci d'avoir lu ce délire jusqu'au bout!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, tous les acteurs sont à l'hôpital pour soigner toutes les blessures stupides qu'ils se sont fait, et le réalisateur a fini à l'asile.


End file.
